


Like Father...

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Brothers, But also, Fatherhood, Gen, Magic, Sad, Snowdin, Spirits, The Underground, a little sad, comfy, mostly comfy, skelebros, small skele, tall skele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Snowdin Forest, a cry for help is heard, and the only one around to hear it is Sans the Skeleton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father...

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, a story.
> 
> Thanks to edgeanon, and all of the /utg/ IRC for reading this pile of garbage so I could shape it into a slightly nicer looking pile of garbage.

Snowdin was a wild place sometimes. The wind now blew strong, making hard to see through the thick clouds of snow, and yet deep within it there was a small skeleton, slowly moving through the storm. Thinking back, Sans remembered that Pap had warned him about this...  
  
“SANS! UNDYNE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT THERE IS A BIG STORM COMING THROUGH...OH AND TO TURN ON YOUR CELLPHONE!”

Sans had scratched his head and fished the phone from his pocket, fumbling around for a second before he did. He had pressed the button on the side, to which a sad looking red battery had appeared on the screen. Dead. Sans had sighed and put the device back into the jumper.

_looks like i'll have to amuse myself today._

“SANS!!! DID YOU HEAR ME AT ALL??” Papyrus had shouted towards the short skeleton.

  
“yeah bro, got it, big storm,” Sans had replied, shooting a smile towards his younger brother. Sans was worried for Papyrus, he had changed a lot since the last human had fallen into the Underground. Everything had.

* * *

Under Asgore’s rule, the Underground was a safe place. Despite the Kings' seeming incompetence, turns out he actually knew how to run a kingdom. Sure, there were small disputes, but all in all people got along with each other very well, because how could you be angry with a King like Asgore? He was a pushover, and whatever the Underground wanted, it got. He wasn’t obsessed with riches, or having power, he just wanted his kingdom to be safe, and for the monsters to roam free. But good things can never last, and so the Kings reign was bought to a terrible end, by none other than a Human, those he had vowed to stop.

The people became scared, unsure. Those who were old enough turned to the Ruins, hoping the Queen, who had left the royal family so many years ago would return. Alas, there was no sign of hope, the door remained closed. The Underground panicked, fearing that the prophecy of an Angel of Death had come true. But in the darkness, one person came to lead, one who had trained under the King, and would stop at nothing to bring those who had destroyed her mentor to justice.

The Underground was a very different place under Undyne’s rule. She was a strict ruler, and a militant one. Perimeters were set up around the major cities of the Underground, and the door to the Ruins was destroyed in an act of pure rage. When they finally broke through, their worst fears were confirmed.

There was nobody there.

The spiders were the most distraught, many of their families now broken beyond repair, and so they were the first to join Undyne's New Royal Guard, bigger, and significantly more armed. Next to join were the residents of Snowdin. The Ice Wolf, who was once in charge of keeping the Core from overheating, became personal guardian to Undyne herself, his former occupation replaced by a machine. The rest of the Underground was soon to follow. Slowly all were drafted into some section of Undyne’s Royal Guard, everybody playing a part in Undyne’s fixation on finding the Human who had killed their King. Everyone except Papyrus, Undyne couldn’t stand to see someone like that, someone so kind be wasted on war.

The death of Asgore was the first time Papyrus had encountered something like this, the first time he understood death, and so when Papyrus held his arms out, waiting for an embrace from his big brother, Sans, there was no way he could refuse, even though Papyrus was rather...enthusiastic in his hugs.

It was the only way Sans knew he hadn't given up hope.

* * *

It started with a sound, a sound that Sans hadn’t heard for a long time, especially coming from the Snowdin Forest. A child’s cry. Sans turned his head towards the sound and stopped walking. He listened closely and sure enough there it was again, slightly louder this time. Despite Sans’ laziness, this was one thing he could take a detour for.

Walking into the forest, he knew The Underground wasn’t happy with Undyne’s ruling. The forest felt...different since Asgore had died. It was quieter...much quieter. It wasn’t happy with what Undyne had done to the Forest. Sans saw The Fortress in the distance, he scoffed at the monstrosity, as much as Undyne took care of his brother, Sans didn’t feel any love toward her any more. She was a good caretaker, but a terrible ruler.

The ruling of the Underground wasn’t the main focus right now though, Sans stopped again to listen for the sound, he knew that even if the other guards heard it, they wouldn’t come. Noone was meant to venture too far into the Forest. Sans knew he wouldn't be disciplined though. His brother was in 'The Most Royal Position', and if anything happened to Sans...well Papyrus could get rather manic when the situation was right. It was nice having brothers in high places.

He followed the sound for a little while longer, every now and again stopping to take in the beauty of the trees around him. The Forest had been here since long before anyone he knew had existed, and he had a feeling if half the stories he had heard were true, it would be here long after the rest of the Underground was dead and in ruins...

* * *

_Long, long ago, before humans and monsters, there was The Great Forest. The forest was vast, stretching further than the eye could see. Within this Forest lay great magic, this magic manifested itself in the form of a great tree, a shining, iridescent monument, which spread it's shimmering branches throughout the Forest. This was the Allfather, and from it's heart came the first Spirits of the World. Aether, Spirit of the Sky, Aquil, Spirit of the Water, Terrol, Spirit of the Earth and Lavos and Tundrus, Spirits of the Heat and the Cold. For millennia they ruled the forest and all the life within it, and frolicked within it's beauty, the Allfather had only given one rule: Never touch the Sacred Stream which runs through_

the glades.

This was Sans' favourite part of the forest, and the one which he frequented the most. It was also, conveniently enough where this noise had apparently originated, he thought...but despite the sun being now at it's highest point, shining through the parting in the canopy, there was no one here. Sans looked around, before he heard the cry again.

"H-hey! You!"

Sans suddenly realised why there he couldn't see anybody.

They were in his tree.

Sans quickly turned to face the tree he had spent many a dodged shift in. He smiled when he saw a young monster child, couldn't quite tell what species they were at that height, but the kid was clad in black, which Sans thought to be particularly strange, not many people in the Underground were fond of all black, especially children. Actually children seemed to wear a lot of striped shirts now Sans came to think of it...what was with th-

"Finally someone found me..." the child said, whilst Sans was thinking the child had already climbed down and was now right up near Sans, and he was...a skeleton?

"Uh mister...are you OK?" the child said, walking closer to Sans, who currently processing the information presented in front of him. Sans was speechless, for the first time in a very long time...another skeleton? How could th-

"M-mister?"

Sans looked up, "hmm? oh yeah, sorry kid, mind was in...another place, what...what are you doing out here on your own?"

There was a pause, the child taking in a deep breath before pushing out his next words, "I...don't remember. I just remember waking up under that tree, and I thought if I climbed up it I could see someone but-"

"nobody came? i know the feeling," Sans interrupted, looking down and smiling, "well i know my way around here pretty well so you wanna get out of this forest or not?"

The child flashed a grin back, and quickly grabbed Sans' hand. Sans went to pull away, but despite his hang-ups about being touched...he was only a kid, just like Pap was...

"alright, let's get going, this sky's getting dangerously grey right now," Sans said, looking up, then back to the kid, "i don't suppose you remember your name?"

The child sighed and shook his head, Sans thought for a second.

"walter."

"E-excuse me?"

"that's your name, at least until you remember yours...i'm not good with names what can i say?" Sans said, shrugging, "oh, by the way, mine's sans."

* * *

The weather was bad, they wouldn't make it back, he knew that, despite this hoodie Sans could feel the air getting more chilly around him. He had to find a hollowed tree, or some kind of shelter, this kid couldn't be out in the cold for too long. Neither could he.

As the wind began to pick up, Sans became more desperate, it was getting harder to walk through the snow, and he noticed the child falling behind. Sans turned towards the child, "kid hop on my back."

"I can walk myself..." The child said, slightly raising his voice. It was uncanny, how much like Papyrus this child was, same boldness, same stubbornness. Sans liked him.

"kid, i like your attitude, but this storm's picking up, and you're falling behind, believe me kid i'm the last one who wants extra weight on their shoulders, but i'm not going to leave you behind, otherwise what would that four hour walk here be any good for?" Sans said, quietly chuckling. The kid didn't share the humour. Sans decided to keep himself quiet, at least until he found somewhere to hide, and speaking of...

Sans looked towards a large hollow log, he'd past this many times before, it was what he was looking for. It wasn't much, but it was better than being out here. He pointed towards the log, just as the first flakes of snow began to settle against the blue fabric of his jacket. Sans grasped the child's hand tighter and began to walk slightly faster towards the makeshift shelter.

The inside of the log was just large enough to fit the two small skeletons, Sans thought to suggest getting close for body heat but he hardly knew this kid, but the poor child...he did look cold...Sans sighed again, and slowly slipped off the blue jacket. He wrapped it around the kid, who looked up at him.

"Are you...are you sure...?"

"yeah kid, you need it more than me, i'll survive."

The child looked up at Sans, with a look that Sans had seen many times before. Gratefulness. Sans sighed happily and closed his eyes. He'd never get used to that.


End file.
